


Undeserved

by lilaxlily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaxlily/pseuds/lilaxlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing more constant than change"</p><p>Or some shit like that. You've been on the run for five years. No one knows change like you do. </p><p>Let's see what this new town has to offer. You can't help but feel that maybe this is it. This is finally the place that you can call home.</p><p>Great apartment - ✔<br/>Nice neighborhood - ✔<br/>Asshole housemate - ✔<br/>Happy ending - ✔?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing gig. I know, it’s a bit rough. Please be kind. Comments are very much welcome. I originally wanted it to be AU, but I wanted Dean and Sam’s past. I’ve always wanted a happy ending for them.

This town is weird. That’s the first thought that entered your sleep deprived brain. You’re not sure if you’re hallucinating, but you think you just passed the fifth house that offers palm & tarot card reading. Just a few more blocks and you’re home. Well, home for a few months that is. You chanced upon the ad in a newspaper you found at the sheriffs office. You don’t even want to think about why you were at the sheriffs office in the first place. You’re just looking forward to a nice hot bath after being in a bus for over 12 hours.

You try to remember the name of the diner directly below the apartment. Is it Winford? Winmill? Ah! Winchester’s! There it is on the right. If not for the peeling name at the front window, you would’ve missed it. You went in and sit by the counter. There’s a jukebox by the corner playing Ramble On by Led Zeppelin. You started to tap your fingers to the beat and mouth the words. _I’m goin’ ‘round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way, I’ve been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._

“You a fan?“ You were looking around and didn’t noticed the man behind the counter. You turned and was a little surprised to see a young man looking at you. He’s probably in his late twenties. You had to crane your neck a little to see his face. 

“I’m sorry?” you said. He smiled at you and repeated his question. “Oh, um, yeah. I used to listen to them a lot on road trips. Great song for driving around,” you said. “Or for getting drunk,” you added.

He laughed, and those dimples appeared as if on cue. “Well, I’m not really the authority on getting drunk but my brother might be of assistance to us.”

As if he knew he was being talked about, the aforementioned brother appeared. “Sammy, what did I say about flirting with customers?”

“It is only allowed if you’re the one doing it,” Sammy said.

The brother smiled and said, “Exactly!”

He turned to look at you and you found yourself gazing at the greenest eyes you’ve ever seen your whole life. He was looking at you as if he’s expecting you to say something. Did he ask you a question, you can’t remember. What shade of green are those exactly? You saw him look at his brother and he extended his hand out to you, “Hi, I’m Dean. This is my brother, Sam”

You found your voice and reached for his hand, saying “Y/N, nice to meet you Sam and Dean.”

“So, what can we get you today Y/N? If I say so myself, our special is to die for and the pie’s awesome,” Dean asked.

You shook your head, “I’m actually here to ask about the apartment upstairs, do you guys know who I should talk to about it?”

Dean shoots Sam with a panicked look and Sam just looks as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

“Is there something wrong?” you asked.

Sam sits down beside you and says, “No, this is great. You’ll actually be getting my side of the floor upstairs since I’ll be leaving for a couple of months for school. There’s no need for a down payment, you can just move in and start paying rent next month.”

Dean cuts off Sam and says, “Y/N, excuse us while I discuss something with my brother.”

You watch as the brothers enter the kitchen. Dean looks mad and Sam looks positively thrilled about something. Sam suddenly turns and gives you a thumbs up.

You responded with a thumbs up of your own and a stiff smile. You have no idea what’s going on, but you get the feeling that Dean doesn’t know about the ad in the newspaper. You figured you might as well wait it out and see what happens.

The door to the kitchen opens and only Sam walks out. He then pulls two cups from the counter and proceeded to pour coffee for the both of you. He hands you a cup and sits down next to you.

“Here’s the thing,” he started, “Dean doesn’t know about the ad in the newspaper. He’s not actually 100% when I mentioned it before. I just wanted to put it out there and see if anyone bites, you know?” he asks.

“I’m not all that comfortable being compared to a fish, but I get it,” you answered.

He smiles, “Dean’s okay, I promise. He’ll give you a proper welcome when he realizes that he’ll be living in the same roof with a beautiful girl.”

It was your turn to smile, “If this is your way of trying to get me to live with your scary brother, then it’s working.”

Sam laughed and stood up. “You want to go upstairs and get settled?”

“Yes please,” you answered.

He proceeded to lead you to a door at the back. “This is the only way upstairs, no need for a key since it’s never locked. And this right here is Dean’s side. There’s only one rule, whatever you hear from this side of the house, don’t ever come in without his permission.“

You laughed thinking he was probably kidding but you see his face and he’s dead serious. “Um, he’s not murdering people in there, is he?” you ask a little nervously.

“Well, it’s usually the other way around,” Sam answered. That doesn’t make sense but you decided against asking too much questions. You’re tired and dirty and the last thing you want to do is get caught up in somebody else’s issues. If he wants privacy, then that’s definitely what he’ll be getting.

“Here’s your side, I’ve already cleaned it up. My things are in Deans room, since I’ll be leaving early tomorrow. You’re just in time actually, we’ll be having a cook out in the back around 7. You are more than welcome to join us.”

You appreciate the offer but you don’t think you’re up to meeting new people in the current state you’re in. “Thanks for the offer, Sam. On a normal day, you wouldn’t even have to ask me. But I’m beat, I wouldn’t want your neighbors to think badly of me.”

Sam steps out of the room and says, “Alright, well if you change your mind, Dean makes a killer burger.”

He closed the door and that gave you a chance to look around your new place. It’s not too big which is exactly how you like it. You don’t feel comfortable in large spaces. It makes you anxious when you can’t see the whole place from the doorway. This is exactly what you needed after that whole ordeal back in Iowa. A place of your own, people who don’t know who you are and a landlord who wants nothing to do with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Comments & Kudos guys! You have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

You woke up with a start. You look around thinking where the hell you are. It takes a few more seconds before it dawns on you that this is your room. Your new room in your new life. You can never get used to the feeling of waking up in a new place. You always wake up disoriented and confused. You would think that after 5 years, you'd be used to it by now. It makes you miss your old life.

You shake your head to rid of the nostalgia. You've always been pretty good at diverting your attention to other things. Speaking of diversion, that's when you realize that there's loud music coming from the back. [Must be the party, you thought]

It sounds like the party is in full swing. You hear laughter and the first few lines of  It's A Long To The Top by AC/DC. _Ridin' down the highway_  
_Goin' to a show, Stop in all the byways, Playin' rock 'n' roll_

  
You know you said you'd pass, but you realized you're pretty hungry. Enduring the endless questions and stares might be a worthy exchange for a burger. You decided to check it out seeing as that you'd be spending your time here anyway. It might also be a good chance to see if anyone is willing to hire you.

You run a quick brush to your hair, put on your faded ac/dc shirt, jeans and your trusty cowboy boots.

You start for the stairs when you suddenly feel anxious. You can't remember the last time you attended a barbeque. You've always been a shy child growing up. But circumstances demanded that you go out of your shell and learn to talk to people. Not just talk, but connect with people. You learned early on that with the kind of life you're living, connecting with the right people is vital to surviving.

You went out and was overwhelmed with the number of people out in the back. There must be around thirty people present here. The brothers sure seems popular in this town.

You immediately a group of women to the side eyeing you with what looks to be displeasure. You shoot them a practiced smile and started to look around for Sam.

You didn't have to look around for long. Sam was easily the tallest person there. He was talking to a couple and they seem to be in the middle of a very intense conversation.

He sees you standing by the door and immediately excused himself to approach you.  
You must've been more than out of it earlier because now that you're looking at him, really looking at him, it's starting to dawn on you that Sam Winchester is a handsome son of a gun.

"I knew you're the type that wouldn't be able to resist a good burger," Sam says.

"Is that a jab at my weight, Sammy?" You figured using his brothers nickname for him might equal the barb he just threw at you.

But he just chuckles and says, "No ma'am, I'm not that brave to comment on a girls weight when I just met them a mere 5 hours ago. Maybe tomorrow--"

You started walking away from him but you can't help the smile forming on your lips. You don't know why, but Sam makes you feel as if you've known him for a long time. He treats you as if you've been friends for years. Maybe that's a part of his charm.

Sam intercepts you and says, "Hey, I was just kidding around. I'll go and get you that burger, go ahead and grab yourself a beer."

It looks like Sam has the rare gift of making you feel at ease.

You head for the beers when a man steps in front of you, holding one out.

"Hi, you must be Y/N. Sam mentioned that they decided to have the place rented out. I think it's a great idea."

"I'm Garth, by the way," he says.

"Hi Garth, are you a friend of Sam's?" you asked.

"You can say that. We're more like brothers actually. We worked a few cases together and we grew close," Garth says.

A sweet looking blond approached Garth and held his hand.

"This is my wife, Bess," Garth introduced.

You smiled at Bess, "Do you guys just live around here?"

Garth shakes his head, "No, we're just passing through. I missed the boys although we can't really stay long, it's half moon tonight."

You stared at him, waiting for him to explain what he meant.

Sam appeares with your burger, out of breath and looking worried, "Here you go, this is Dean's best burger yet. What are you guys talking about?" He directs this question to Garth, giving him a pointed look.

"I was just telling Y/N here that we can't stay long since it's a half moon, now I know she can change at will--"

Sam cuts him off, "Oh yeah! Okay. I mean that's okay guys, we understand. Uh Y/N here is not familiar with the previous family business so.." he trails off.

Garth stares at you and Bess visibly paled.

"Are you guys okay?" You asked.

Bess smiled and said, "Yes, yes we are. We really should be taking off. It's getting pretty late. It was nice meeting you Y/N."

She then pulls Garth and lead him inside.

"Okay, that was weird," you started.

Sam offers you a weak smile, "I'm sorry about that, Garth hasn't really been himself lately. Family issues."

That was a pretty lame excuse, but hey, if they don't want to share then that's fine by you.

"Let's go have a seat," Sam offers.

You nod and he leads you to a large group. Sam introduced you to everyone. And you try your best to remember all their names.

You sit at the end of the table thinking this isn't so bad. Aside from the looks the women gave you earlier, everyone seems nice.

You were just about to bite into your burger when you suddenly felt uncomfortable. You look up and find yourself sitting across the other Winchester.

"Hi," you say.

"Hi," he says.

 


End file.
